


Recon

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe Zone, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment between Rick and Daryl.</p><p>Set between seasons 5 and 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recon

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever post on AO3. A little drabble inspired by a chat with the [Rickyl Writers Group](http://rickylwritersgroup.tumblr.com) last night. Go check them out!

There’s a crunch of dead leaves behind him, and for a split second Daryl tenses up, until a familiar touch on his waist makes him relax.

“You pervin’ on the new neighbours?” Rick murmurs in his ear, breath ghosting over Daryl’s cheek.

“I ain’t pervin’”, Daryl grumbles, annoyed that he let himself get caught. “I was doin’ recon.”

Rick’s chuckle ruffles the fine hairs on Daryl’s temple. “Is that so?” he smirks. “And what do you reckon?”

Daryl turns his head to catch Rick’s lips in a quick kiss. “I reckon I got a few ideas”, he purrs and deepens the kiss.


End file.
